Her Untold Story & His Family Secret
by TheWinterSoldier42
Summary: What if Jay had a little sister and he knew of her but they never grew up together. What would become of her, who took her in, if anyone? Find out what becomes of Jay's sister in her version of life on the Isle. Come and enjoy being sucked into a mind enveloping story of family, friendships, and the hardships of life on the Isle for one girl out of place. Mature themes and content.
1. The Unwanted Child

**So this is my first story and I will only continue if I get enough people who want me to. So let me know what you think and give it a review.**

 **Trigger Warning** **: In the summary I said there would be mature themes in this story and there will be, later on. The major ones will be mental and physical abuse that will play out throughout the whole book. In later chapters there will be reference/ vague description of rape, there will also be descriptions of the trauma that follows.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I _DO NOT_ own Descendants or the characters tied to it, I also don't own the underling story line of the movie.**

 **I do claim my OC character's Ivy, Hook's wife, and Jafar's wife they will probably be the only three that show up in this book but I will let you know if any others show up. I also claim my twist to the story line but once again not the original movie/book story line itself.**

 **So without further ado let's find out what happens to Jay's lost sister and how she managed to survive on the Isle of the Lost.**

 **Oh and as the Descendant's character's get older everyone will become a little OOC(still don't own them though)**

 **Now as you were. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ivy's P.O.V.

This is my story and it starts a long, long time ago and by that I mean 20 years or so when all the villains were rounded up and put on the Isle of the Lost. My dad was one of them leaving me destined to stay on the Isle forever, at least that's what I thought. But before we get into that I'm going to start from the beginning. Because trust me you're going to need to know the back story to my complicated, crazy, messed up life.

It all started when my mom got pregnant with me, they already had one kid a son, and for them that was enough. You may be asking who is he and who am I, well my older brother's name is Jay, son of Jafar and Jewel. Then there's me and I will never be a part of this family, only blood will tie us together in the end.

Why, because my parents didn't want a daughter but there was little they could do about it till I was born. So as the months passed they tried to figure out a way to get rid of me. Now that I was here they had been coming up with different names of villains they could leave me with.

I was a year younger than Jay but you could tell that we were siblings to some extent. With chocolate colored eyes, brown hair, and somewhere between a light and medium tone skin I looked strikingly similar to him. This only made them want to get rid of me more, so finally my dad decided to go down to the docks in a week and ask an old friend of his if he could leave me with him.

Who was this old friend, well it was none other than _the_ Captain James Hook. Jafar knew that Hook's wife was pregnant and that she was due to give birth soon, if she hadn't already, so he figured that it wouldn't cause too much trouble to add one more.

A week later my dad went down to the docks with me and a little cash as compensation for taking me. He boarded one of the ships that was in the harbor and stated his business before heading below deck. He said he had to talk to Hook about some business deals and decided to bring me along for the ride. He walked into Hook's office and saw his old friend sitting in the chair behind his desk as if waiting for him.

Jafar's P.O.V.

"What do you want?" Hook asked getting strait to the point.

"It's time for me to collect that favor from you," I say in response to his calloused question.

"I guess so, after all a pirates only as good as his word these days, and that's about all I've got left," he responded standing and walking over to me, taking the small child from my arms. "She got a name?" he asks as he looks at her.

"No and I don't plan on giving her one, she's your problem now so you can name her," I say and reach into my pocket to hand him the money I'd brought with me. He takes it and walks over placing it in one of the drawers in his desk.

"At least tell me you're going to come back and explain this to her when she's older."

"Like I said before, she's your problem now so you can have the luxury of doing that," I reply and turn around to leave, but just before I can reach the door he stops me again.

"At least tell Jay when he's older, you owe him that much," he states bluntly.

"Fine I'll tell Jay when he's older if it means you'll leave me alone," I growl back at him.

"Good, I'll ask the lad when he's older just to make sure you did," he says looking at me and I just look at him thinking he's finally lost it, checking up on something that probably wouldn't matter at all in the future. The thing was I knew he would, and that's what ticked me off.

"How old is she?" he asked as he looked at her.

"She's a week old," I say turning around and walking out slamming the door behind me.

Captain Hook's P.O.V.

As I look at the place where my old friend once stood, then down at the little girl in my arms I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she was just a child, not even a month old. I walked across the hall to where mine and my wife's room was and opened the door. My wife Catharine Margret Hook was sitting in the rocking chair nursing the newest edition while reading to our two other kids. When she saw the blanket in my arms she knew exactly what had happened having heard the slamming door and Hook's voice.

"Well it couldn't have happened at a better time," she replied with a small sympathetic smile on her face.

"What is that?" Harriet asked, she was three-years-old and was already unhappy at the prospect of having another sibling onboard the ship.

"Sweetie this is your adoptive sister, ok. I know this is sudden but there's nothing I can really do about it." Looking at me she just nodded her head in understanding, although clearly unhappy at the fact that there were two new babies on the ship now.

There were five bedrooms/sleeping quarters below deck on the first level, and I didn't allow anyone from the crew to sleep in them as they were reserved for the kids. So later that day I went and fixed up one of the rooms so Harriet could have her own when she needed some space.

Once I was done I heard Catharine holler for me followed by the cries of a baby. As I walked into the room I saw she was trying to feed the newest edition but was having trouble as Calista wanted to be held, at least that's what I thought.

"Dear, she needs a change," Catharine said instead, and this was one of the less enjoyable things about having kids. Sometimes there were so many I felt like I could write a book on them, a chapter a day if I truly cared enough to do so.

"Alright," I say with a sigh as I take her out of the crib and set her on the small homemade changing table in our room.

Our room had a bed in the far right hand corner, a dresser to the left of it, and a trunk at the foot of the bed. On the other side was Catharine's rocking chair in the far left hand corner, the crib in the upper left corner, with the changing table between the two. In the center of the floor I had laid a large rug that went from the door to the bed on one side and to the crib on the other _(Positioning of the furniture in retrospect to the doorway coming in)._

The trunk had been turned into a bed when Harriet was born, having the lid removed and padding added to the inside. Once Harry was born she started sleeping with us, but when we found out we were having another baby I made a crib that way we wouldn't all be crammed together when sleeping. Now I had no clue what we were going to do as Harry was still too young to sleep with us, and I only had about 8 hours till dusk to figure something out.

Once I had finished changing Calista I placed her back in the crib and went over to sit on the bed. It was nap time for the kids since it was noon so there was finally some peace and quiet by our standards. That was one good thing about our kids, they loved to sleep. It looked like she was going to be the same way because once she was done nursing she went right to sleep after being burped.

"So does she have a name or did he not name her?" Catharine asks as she looks down at the little girl in her arms.

"Nope he just left her, and the best part is that _we_ have the wonderful task of explaining everything to her when she's older," I say.

"At least tell me you convinced him to tell Jay?" she asks looking back up at me.

"Yea I did, and I told him I would talk to him when he was older to make sure he had."

"Are you going to tell Jay the truth when you talk to him then?"

"Yea I will," I respond and she nods at me before looking back down at the child.

"How old is she?"

"He said she was a week old, so five days older than Calista." She just looked at me having not realized the child was only a week old.

"That's not fair James, what did she do to deserve this, she's just a child." She states her voice a mix of sadness, pain, and anger, but the pain in her voice was most evident as I got up and walked over to her.

Many of the other villains said Catharine had gone soft when she got pregnant with Harriet, and she had but that didn't bother me. Why because I knew she was still the cunning and conniving woman I had married years ago. What bothered me was when people started making fun of her for it. They stopped when they saw her go back to her normal self a few weeks after Harriet was born, and now she's only like this when it's just me or the kids around.

Many people said I had gone a little soft too and I had, when Harriet was born I finally could relax some knowing that I had an heir to my name. However now that she was to start training in a few more years _(around five)_ I could feel myself starting to slowly go back to a stricter and more ridged version of myself.

The other two were just when we had fun and they were also insurance. I wouldn't bring Jafar's child into the mix though, I would raise her as my own but she wouldn't be able to be one of my successors. I wouldn't hand someone who's not of my direct blood line my title, I just wouldn't do that.

"I don't know Cat but the only thing we can do is do the best we can, and give her the same chance at life here on the Isle as the others. But I won't make her a successor or anything like that ok."

"Alright," she says with a sniff then looks up at me.

"So what should we name her?" I ask looking past my wife to the child fast asleep in her arms. There was a moment of silence as we both look at her and try to come up with a good name. As I'm standing there my wife tilts her head and then smiles to herself.

"Ivy," she whispers still looking at the child.

"Like poison ivy?" I question her slightly confused.

"No, just Ivy."

"Where did you here that one from?" I ask still confused as to why she chose that name.

"It's from a book I used to have and the main character was a girl named Ivy. She was a brave young girl who loved nature and had a wild heart. She would run through the trees and chase the wind, following it all the way to a waterfall where she would jump into the lake below. A spunky and spontaneous girl, with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was tough too and never let no one push her around. Then one day she decided to take to the high seas, and she became one of the first and best pirates who ever sailed them."

"What was the name of the book?" I ask trying to remember if we had ever gotten something like that.

"It was called _The First Pirate to Ever Set Sail_ , it was in one of our first hauls we did together." _(Not a real book as far as my knowledge goes and I did look up the title to make sure)_.

"I won't remember it then because that was a pretty good while ago." She just laughs at my comment and smiles.

"Ok so it's settled then, her first name is Ivy, now what about her middle name?" Cat looks up at me and I know I have to choose it so I just stand there and think for a moment.

"What about Serenity?" I ask looking at her. I knew she loved that name but it just hadn't worked well with Harriet or Calista's names in her opinion.

"I like it, Ivy Serenity Hook."

"Then we have Harriet Morgan Hook, Harry Ray Hook, Calista Jane Hook, and now Ivy Serenity Hook," _(Random middle names I thought worked well with Harriet and Harry's names)._ She smiles at me as I say their full names.

"It works nicely don't you think?"

"Yea, I guess it does," I say as we both look at Ivy Serenity Hook and smile.

Narrator's P.O.V.

What neither knew was that there was a little boy still awake and listening to his parent's conversation. He may not understand everything they were saying or why his mother was so upset, but he decided to make it his job that when he was older he would take care of and look after this surprise child.

Captain Hook's P.O.V.

Later that night I still hadn't come up with a solution when Harry pulled me over to the trunk and pointed at it, then at Ivy, then at himself.

"Are you sure?" I ask him getting down to eye level with him. He just nodded his head and smiled. Sometimes it astonished me how smart they were, but then again what else could you expect from kids who had Shakespeare read to them as bedtime stories once in a while.

So that night Ivy slept with Harry in the makeshift bed and every night until he was three and got his own room.

A year later she got her own room followed by Calista and we were finally able to get rid of the crib, changing table, and trunk. All the kids' rooms had the a simple set up and the older they got the more diverse they became.

* * *

 **So there will be more info in the next chapter(if continued)till then stay awesome and long live evil.**

 **~TheWinterSoldier42**


	2. When the Truth Comes Out

**Trigger Warning: Ones listed before and slight references to suicide**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Descendants sadly :'(**

 **So without further ado here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Author description of the ship for reference in the future:

The Jolly Roger has three levels below deck, the first level has a doorway to the left that leads to the kitchen and one to the right that leads to the sleeping quarters for Captain Hook and his family. Ivy's room was the first one down the hall on the right, Calista's was next to hers, followed by Hook's office. Catherina and Hook's bedroom was across from his office, Harriet's room across from Calista's, and Harry's room across from Ivy's.

The dining hall is also on this level tucked away behind the kitchen and the bedrooms. It had a few long tables and some windows that looked out over they bay and out to sea, it would have made for a lovely view if not for the clouds that surrounded the Isle.

If you continue going down stairs to the second level you'll find the guns, cannons, and ammunition that would have been on the ship. All that remains now is the cannons, the rest had been taken when everyone was sent to the Isle. There was also a loft to this level which was the sleeping quarters for the rest of the crew to sleep in either beds or hammocks.

The third level was a cargo bay, it didn't have any windows so you have to bring an oil lamp down with you to see. No one has set fire to the ship yet but that doesn't stop Hook from preaching to his crew about how carful they needed to be.

On the deck there was usually a small crew of five or six that would sleep in hammocks to keep watch over the ship at night and make sure nobody snuck aboard.

Ivy's P.O.V.

My dad told me that Jafar was my real father when I was eight, he had called us all into the dining hall and sat us at one of the tables. They both seemed tense and had never been like this in all my life. Mom gave dad a quick glance and we all prepared ourselves for the news that was to come.

So as four expectant children listened intently to what they had to say, they both let out a sigh then dad began to speak.

"Ivy," he started and I felt my face pale. My siblings turned and looked at me before directing their attention back to our father wondering what was wrong.

"Yes," I choked out.

"We're not your real family."

"What do you mean you're not my real family, who else could I belong to?" I asked as my fear turned to confusion.

"Sweetheart you're adopted," mom finished for dad. I just looked at them still slightly confused and not quite sure what they meant.

"What does that mean?" I ask hoping for a clearer answer.

"It means you're not our blood," mom said softly.

"So if I don't belong to you then who do I belong to?" I ask keeping my emotions in check upon hearing my father's stern voice in my head, e _motions are weaknesses_. My mom just looked at me and started to cry softly.

"You're Jafar and Jewel's daughter," my dad said as he pulled mom to his side rubbing her arm trying to sooth her.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask concerned that I had been the one to make mom upset.

"Of course you did she's crying isn't she!" Harriet yelled jerking her arm toward mom then turning her head toward me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Just go! You don't even belong here you mutt!" she yelled at.

I ran from the dining hall to my room crying at her outburst at me. I could hear mom and dad yelling at Harriet with her yelling right back, but I couldn't make out the conversation. Then I heard Calista's door open and shut, I figured Harry had taken her to her room away from the yelling.

Suddenly the lock to my door click and slowly open to revile Harry standing there triumphantly with a hair pin in his hand. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him locking it again before turning to face me. I could see a cloud of fog form from his breath it was so cold in my room.

It was getting late and the season was drifting closer to winter each day. We didn't get many weather changes but we got a lot of temperature changes and the closer it got to winter the colder it got in my room. It made for chilly nights with a cold and frozen nose in the morning.

We were due for a cold season this winter and when it got this cold I would go sleep in the kitchen and curl up against the stove/oven and hope it was still slightly warm from supper if Mr. Smee had cooked that night. He would usually come into the kitchen on those cold nights and bring me a heavy blanket he kept for me.

I often helped him cook and clean because I liked to and the company was nice. Dad was always busy with Harriet and mom was taking care of Harry and CJ, just trying to keep them both alive. So I stayed with Mr. Smee most of the time which meant I was at the beckoning call of the crew. Did it mean I waited on them hand and foot, no it didn't, and they knew I wouldn't. However I would cook them a meal for them when asked. I often got many compliments from them when it came to my cocking skills but that was about the only time they were nice to me. Now I understand why or at least presume it was because of the fact that I'm not a Hook by blood.

I was a natural born thief but it took me a while to get swordsmanship under my belt. As for my siblings they were right the opposite, practically born with a sword in there hand it seemed. Thievery was the learning process for them.

I could feel Harry's eyes boring into me as he stood there and I just couldn't handle the silence any longer. All my thoughts boiled down to one singular word which felt kind silly.

"What," I asked barley a whisper, as I did I felt the warmth of my breath against my lips and saw the cloud of fog that had formed. It drifted up to my nose and made me shiver then sneeze. I knew I would catch a cold but I didn't care, I honestly wanted to go jump into the water and test my luck with the crocs and hypothermia.

"Come on you'll catch a cold," Harry said and extend his hand out to me even though he hadn't moved from the door. I hesitated at first but soon scooted off my bed with my blanket and walked over to him putting my hand in his. He led me out of my room shutting the door behind us, then we crossed the hallway and went to his room.

His room was much warmer than mine since it wasn't against an outer wall of the ship, I was slowly starting to gain feeling back in my fingers and toes. We sat on his bed and he placed his blanket around me as it was thicker than mine.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Am I not your family anymore?" I question scarred to lose the only life I had ever known.

"Of course you are still my family even if were not tied by blood. Were family by heart and will never be torn apart," he said pulling me to his side and taking the edge of the blanket wrapping it around him.

"Promise?" I ask still not sure if he's lying or not.

"Promise," he says and kisses my forehead before pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"What about Harriet?" I ask.

"She'll come around," he said reassuringly.

"Alright," I say in response trusting he wouldn't lie to me. We had always been close, he had always been there for me and it didn't look like he was stopping now.

Harry's P.O.V.

I could tell she was still uncertain but I knew she had faith in me and that's all that mattered because even if Harriet never came around she would still have me. I don't think Calista would reject her since they were so close growing up.

"Hey Ivy?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You wanna go grab a book from mom's room and come back here and read?" The spark in her eyes was the best thing I had seen all day. She jumped up from my lap with her blanket wrapped tightly around her and started pulling on my hand. Getting up I left my blanket on the bed and we walked down the hall to mom and dad's room to get a book.

She selected a book called _The Oceans Princess_ (1), then we headed back to my room. Once we got there we sat back down on my bed and she crawled over to sit beside me. I wrapped us both back in my blanket and we got settled in to read. Just as we were about to start the door to Harriet's room slammed shut and someone knocked on Ivy's room.

Just before I could yell out that she was with me I felt her put a hand over my mouth. When I looked down at her she just shook her head and gave me a pleading look. Nodding in understanding she took her hand away from my face and pulled the blanket back around her.

Then we heard mom say, "Leave her alone dear." I looked at her and she just looked down into her lap and I knew it was ok for me to tell them she was in here.

"She's in here," I holler and we hear a few footsteps as our parents turn to face my door. It opens and mom is standing there with dad behind her. I wrap my arm round her waist and move her closer to me.

"Harry don't let them take me," she mumbles as she buries her head in my chest. I tighten my hold on her waist and wait to see what they are going to say.

Cat's P.O.V.

When I saw Ivy's mouth move ever so slightly and Harry tighten his arm around her my heart broke. I wasn't emotional about a lot of things but these were my babies, blood or not, they were mine.

"What do you have there?" I ask gently seeing the book in Ivy's hands.

"A book," she said cautiously as she held it up so I could see. It was _The Oceans Princess_ one of my all-time favorites.

She loved doing things that were unusual for a child on the Isle, she would read, write, draw, and design. Sometimes you would even catch her humming a tune and tapping her foot to the splashing of the waves against the ship. There was something unique about her and I loved it. She had hope in her eyes and a light that radiated from her. She was trying to fill a whole in her life that she hadn't even known was there.

Whenever the crew used to play music with washboards, blowing jugs, harmonicas, and a few washtub bass's she would dance along to the rhythm and have so much fun doing so. Sadly those days were long gone now and all that's left are the memories to warm our hearts and make us smile. The scene before me would be another treasure I'd hold close to my heart. It was a moment in time where Harry was willing to stand up to us and protect his little sister. Because even if she wasn't Hook by blood she belonged here with us, with him.

* * *

 **(1)Once again not a real book, however there is a story on wattpad called _The Ocean Princess_ but there is no correlation between the two as I have not read it.**

 **Till next time stay awesome and long live evil.**

 **~TheWinterSoldier42**


	3. Understanding

**Oh My Gosh guys guess who's back, ME! So sorry for the late upload but I have started school and don't have much time to write so I don't know when I will be uploading. I will try to upload once a month but no promises.**

 **They are in daylight savings time currently.** **It is towards the end of September, early October. Sunset is about eight, eight thirty and sunrise is around six thrity to seven. She would be getting up at about five for this chapter.**

 **This will always apply: To be more efficient there is a first watch and a second watch, but both groups sleep on the deck. A group contains six to eight crew members in it. Starkey and a few other crew members are always on night watch everyone else is rotational. The first shift is from sunset to midnight and the next shift is from midnight to sunrise.**

 **Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Descendants :'(**

 **So without further ado chapter 3**

* * *

Cat's P.O.V.

" _The Oceans Princess_ huh?" I ask with a small smile.

"Mm-hum," she says with a small nod.

"You know that's one of my favorite books," I say and start to cautiously approach her and Harry. She presses herself further into Harry and he decided that was it.

"Enough! Not a steep closer," he says as he puts his arm that had been around her waist in front of her sliding her behind him. His voice was slightly nervous and unsure but the courage in his eyes was enough for the both of them.

"Alright sweetie," I say slightly putting up my hands.

"You're not taking her," he says.

"Were not taking her darling we just came to talk." He gave me a questionable look and cast a glace past me to James.

"We promise," he said solemnly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Harry's P.O.V.

I could tell Ivy was still nervous but I felt her place a hand on my back and I knew she was willing to hear what they had to say.

"Alright shoot," I say keeping Ivy behind me.

"Well as I told you all she is Jafar's daughter and is not related to us." Dad paused for a few seconds before continuing. "She was given to us when she was a week old, they had not named her so we did. Since she is not a Hook by blood she will not be able to be an heir to me, however we will still keep her and raise her. Nothing will change she will still come to sword practice and help out Mr. Smee, but she will start running errands with you. She needs to become familiar with the Isle and seeing that you seem to be so found of her she will be your responsibility form now on when she is off this ship." When he finished he was looking directly at me and I knew there was no real choice, not that I minded looking after Ivy though.

"Alright I will."

"Good, now Ivy run along and go help Mr. Smee make dinner."

"Yes sir," she said as she discarded her blanket and the book on my bed and quickly shuffled out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Once she was gone mom went and got Calista and Harriet, once we were all in the room she closed the door.

"Now you three are going to treat her just like before and not any different," mom said.

"But mom," Harriet cried but was immediately put in her place when dad shot her a look.

"You all will treat her the same and if I find out differently than their will be consequences. Am I understood," dad said looking directly at Harriet.

"Yes father," she responded meekly.

"Good now return to your rooms and wait for dinner, there will be no sword practice tonight." And with that my sisters left the room followed by my mom and dad. Once they were gone I picked up the book and set it on my dresser along with Ivy's blanket.

About a little over half an hour later we were called in for dinner. The crew had already taken there seat and were being served by Ivy, she was shuffling in and out of the kitchen with a tray in each hand. Both trays had four bowls of soup on them. She had on her apron and had put her hair up in a messy bun with the exception of a few wisps that fell out and framed her face. When she reached a table she would set the trays down pick up the empty ones and speed walk back into the kitchen.

I took up my pace at the furthest table on the left next to my mom and there was already a bowl of soup sitting in front of me. Tonight we were having what we all called slump, it was one of my favorite dishes. It had cut up carrots, cabbage, and onions, minced garlic, halved ears of corn and yellow potatoes, chunks of steak, and some salt. This batch smelled really good so I suspected the Mr. Smee got to the docks super early and managed to score some of the better things.

Once Ivy was done serving soup she came back out with drinks, one tray held ten glasses(1) all containing beer and on the other tray ten glasses of water. She placed the set down at one of the tables and went back in the kitchen to get another set repapering a few seconds later. This time there were only seven glasses on each tray. She sat those down at the next table, collected the trays from the previous table, and went back into the kitchen. When she repapered again she set a tray down at our table same deal as before except all the glasses were on one tray. Once we collected our glasses she disappeared back into the kitchen with the tray and did not come back out. I guess she decided to eat alone because shortly after only Mr. Smee came and joined us at our table.

Ivy's P.O.V.

After I took of my apron off I sat on the floor next to the stove and ate my bowl of slump, I didn't drink much so all I had was water. I could hear the rest of the crew making small talk and once in a while I'd hear someone say how good the soup was and would smile softly. I finished eating about thirty minutes later and put my bowl in a wash bin, then I went to go collect the other dishes. As I left the kitchen I grabbed my apron that had been hanging on the coat rack stand putting it on and a tray before I left.

I started on the right side of the hall and anyone who was finished would place their bowls and glasses at the end of the table. I stacked the bowls and glasses three high and walked over to the left side of the hall. Placing the tray down on the edge of the edge of the table I proceeded to do the same thing, I got two more bowls and glasses before I had to go back in the kitchen and drop them off. I came back out and got the remaining glasses and bowls dropping them off then getting my families dishes.

Once I had collected all the dishes I put them in the wash bin and grabbed a rag that was hanging on the oven door handle. Stuffing the rag in my apron pocket and grabbing two trays to set the clean dishes on I picked up the wash bin and headed up above deck

"Hey Starkey I'm going to go wash the dishes."

"Alright Ivy when will you be back," Starkey asked.

"I shouldn't be no longer than ten minutes after sunset."

"Alight I'll wait up."

"If you're not on first watch tonight then you don't have to."

"It's fine, now go." He ushered me off the ship and turned back around.

There wasn't a water pump near us so I had to go into the streets to find one. This didn't bother me or anything, it's just that there was no one to help me if I got in trouble. I didn't get in trouble much but there was usually someone with me, I rarely went out alone.

Most of the time one of the crew members and I would go and fill up about five or six barrels with water at the beginning of the week. This would usually last us till late in the week, with the last of the water being used to wash dishes. However we ran out of water early this week so that meant walking into the streets for water late at night.

Once I found a water pump I set down the wash bin so I could see what kind of pump I was dealing with. There were three kind of pumps on the Isle, ones that didn't work, ones that you had to continuously pump to get water, and ones that had a clasp to hold down the pump to allow a steady but gentle stream of water to flow from the spout. Thankfully I had found one that had a clasp on it, once fixing the clasp I reached into my apron and pulled a rag out and began washing dishes.

Just as the sun had set I finished the dishes. I rinsed the bin clean and closed the pump before putting the dishes back in. I wiped the bottom of the trays clean before placing them in the bin as well, then putting the rag in my pocket I picked up the bin and started making my way back to the ship.

Once I got there Starkey was waiting for me on the ramp between the boat and the dock looking less than pleased to say the least.

"You're late Ivy."

"By what five minutes," I say in response and stop in front of him.

"It doesn't matter how late you are you're still late," he said flatly crossing his arms.

"You try caring this thing and watching over your shoulder to make sure no one is trying sneak up on you," I retorted my arms starting to hurt. He must have seen my discomfort because he took the bin from me and started back onto the ship and down to the kitchen. I followed along and when I got in the kitchen he had started putting up the dishes. I hung up my apron up and placed the rag back on the oven door handle.

"Let me do this you need to get some sleep before your shift starts," I say as I walk over and try to put up the dishes myself.

"No," he said grabbing my wrist and moving my hand away. "You've had a rough day and supper was very good tonight so I'll do this." I knew there was no arguing so I just nodded my head and he released my wrist before turning back to the dishes. "Know go to bed you're going to need to get some sleep because Captain Hook is getting the four of you up early tomorrow for sword training."

"How early?"

"He said that you will probably train for an hour before you go to the docks with Mr. Smee." I just stare at him in astonishment and think that that's insane. I would be getting up a little over two hours before sunrise, which meant I would be up trying to fight my siblings at almost five in the morning.

"Well I guess your right then, goodnight Starkey," I say as I leave the kitchen.

Starkey's P.O.V.

"Goodnight Ivy," I say quietly. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting,_ I think to myself as I hear her door shut.

* * *

 **So let me know is you guys have any questions and what you think.**

 **1: for the glasses they are plastic cups that are about 12 ounces like you would find at some restaurants. Also the kid's aren't drinking beer.**

 **The drawing of Ivy will be up before she is sixteen I just don't know when that will be, sorry. Also sorry if this chapter seems a little all over the place or has some spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Till next time stay awesome and long live evil.**

 **~TheWinterSoldier42**


	4. A Rude Awakening

**I'm back! So this was supposed to be up on Thanksgiving but that didn't happen so it's up today. Yeah! But really thank you guys for your patients and for reading the story like wow I can't belive you guys so thank you so much**

 **So without further ado chapter 4 everybody.**

* * *

Ivy's P.O.V.

As I entered my room I realized that I had yet to get my blanket back, so crossing the hall I knocked on Harry's door. Taking a step back I stood and waited to hear the soft sound of footsteps, but I didn't. Slightly disappointed I pushed the door open and took a quick survey of the room the oil lamp was out, but the light that spilled in from the hallway lit up the room just enough to see.

I saw my blanket on his dresser and on top of it was the book. Picking them both up I quickly left his room shutting the door behind me. Crossing the hallway to my room I shut the door behind me and walked over to my bed. I climbed in with my battered up blanket and the book. Looking at my clock on the nightstand next to me it read nine. I had to get up at five so I knew I should be going to bed but the book in my lap was more alluring than sleep.

About half an hour later my door creaked open and it was Harry. When he saw that I was awake he gave me an exasperated look and shut the door behind him.

"What."

"You have to be up early tomorrow don't you?"

"So do you," I say in protest.

"That's different," he states.

"No it's not," I say slightly irritated. I fold the corner of the page I'm on and close the book. I had gotten almost a third of the way through it and didn't like being interrupted.

"Give me the book," he says as he holds out his hand.

"Make me," I say clutching the book tighter and sticking out my tongue.

"Ivy," he responds raising his eyebrows, I reluctantly hand over the book and he places it on my bookshelf which was in the upper right hand corner of my room. My desk was in the lower right hand corner and my dresser was to the right of the door (positioning based on the doorway walking into the room). "Now get some sleep."

"Alright _dad_ ," I say and roll my eyes, pulling the covers around me as I lay down. Hearing the door click shut I let my eyes drift shut as well.

Four thirty-five—yes those five extra minutes of sleep are necessary—my clock went off and I groggily got out of bed and turned it off. Pulling on my boots I grab my sword seething it before pulling my hair back into a ponytail and grabbing my coat as I left.

When I got above deck the sun was just starting to peak out over the ocean but you could still see the night sky in full bloom. Looking around no one was on the deck but the night crew, just before I could ask where dad was—since he was always early—I heard a scuffle on the opposite side of the deck. Before I knew what was going on Starkey was at my side and seemed very tense.

"Ivy are you alright?" his voice sounded slightly concerned.

"Yeah but what's happening?"

"A gang has come aboard and were under attack."

"Where what?!" I was astonished that someone would even think of such a thing.

"Shh keep your voice down," He said then pushed us into the shadows and gave me a quick look over.

"Is everyone else asleep?"

"I think so."

"Even Captain Hook?"

"Yea I didn't see him when I can out."

"Alright do you have your sword?"

"Yea…" as he gave me a look I knew exactly what he was thinking, "oh no, I can't fight them."

"We'll your gonna have to."

"But –"

"There's fifteen of them and seventeen of us not counting you and everyone else is asleep."

"Well go wake them up."

"You want _me_ to wake up _Captain Hook_." I sat there and thought for a second on the fact that this kind of news this early in the morning would not spark a good mood for the rest of the day.

"No, what about the others?"

"We don't want to bring the fight into close quarters."

"Fine," I sigh and I take off my jacket and draw my sword.

"Why are you taking off your jacket?"

"I hardly fits anymore so it's hard to fight with it on."

"Alright, you ready?"

"No."

"Great let's go."

As we emerge from the shadows we make our way to the fight, but before we even get there the fight comes to us. I feel the air above me move and I turn around putting up my sword and here metal clash with metal. _The fight has just begun_ , said my mind causing me to smirk. I pushed against my attacker throwing him off balance as he regains his stance I'm already swinging my blade again.

Another clash and this time I'm the one who loses balance putting me on the defensive. As he brings the blade down and I throw mine up another clash sounds, I'm crawling backwards and decide to use it to my advantage.

Just before his blade cuts through my abdomen I roll out of the way and hop to my feet. Before he can pull his blade out of the deck I swing my blade at his neck but cut his arm instead. As blood starts to pour down his arm the color slightly changes in his face. He takes a few steps backward then turns and jumps over the side of the ship into the freezing water below.

During all of this I had gotten separated from Starkey, I pulled the extra sword from the deck and went to look for him. As I walked through the shadows I saw him fighting someone and another guy was sneaking up on him. Dropping the sword I had been carrying I raised my sword and managed to keep him from being stabbed, but now someone almost twice my size was coming straight for me.

As I raised my sword and prepared for a fight one of the crew members jumped on his back and started punching him in the face. He pulled him off of his back and threw him toward me, it was Murphy. He stood up and shouted for me to leave as he pulled out his dagger and proceeded to attack the advisory again, but before I could leave I felt my feet come out from underneath me. Someone shouted something but I couldn't hear it as the blood rushed to my head and the world spun for a few fleeting seconds.

Starkey's P.O.V.

As I was fighting the guy in front of me I heard metal clash behind me and the saw Ivy take a defensive stance out of the corner of my eye. Then I heard I loud grunt and saw Murphy land in front of her. As he stood up again he drew his dagger and told her to run. A few seconds later the guy I was fighting had this sickening smile on his face.

"Come on guys lets go." I heard someone call out behind me (Leader of gang). Puzzled I turned and followed the guy I had just been fighting. Then I saw Ivy draped over the shoulder of one of the gang members (the leader) and the world stopped for all of us for a millisecond. Then Ivy decided she didn't like it on his shoulder and let him know.

Ivy's P.O.V.

As the world came back into place I moved my hand down to my belt and pulled out my dagger. Freeing my arm I stabbed the man holding me in the shoulder and felt him let go of me. As soon as my feet touched the ground I swung out and slashed him in the calf. He cried out in pain and ordered a retreat.

A couple seconds later I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder, as I look up I found Starkey and even though I'm supposed to be tough I was still an eight year old. Letting my dagger fall to the ground I turn around and wrap my arms around his waist. All the pain from the nicks and scratches was starting to set and I could feel a bruise forming where I had been held so tightly. As well as the amounting stress from everything that had been happening over the last few days.

I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to do this I just wanted someone to make all this pain go away I just wanted to be a kid again, but I knew that wasn't possible. I felt myself being lifted up into the air and carried away from it all, being carried away somewhere safe and warm. I willingly let myself drift back to sleep, for once unconcerned about the consequences if I missed practice.

Starkey P.O.V.

As I watched her fall to the ground and send them packing I wondered where that sweet innocent child had gone. I walked forward and placed my hand on her shoulder trying to offer some sort of comfort. She then turned around and looked at me before wrapping her arms around my waist in a hug. Stunned I wondered what I should do and a voice in the back of my head said to pick her up so I did. As I carried her away from the mess and under the deck to her bed I felt her go slack in my arms.

As I made my way down the stairs I saw Captain Hook followed by Mr. Smee coming up. They both paused and gave me a quizzical look as to why I was carrying Ivy. I just shook my head slightly and continued down the stairs. As we passed I heard Mr. Smee say oh my and turn around to follow me.

I turned the corner to her room and Mr. Smee went into the kitchen to get the few medical supplies we had. Just as I was opening her door I heard footsteps coming down the steps and arguing that followed. You could hear Captain Hook " _talking_ " to one of the crew members wanting to know what happened.

Walking inside her room I left the door open and walked over to her bed setting her down and covering her with her blanket. A few minutes later Mr. Smee came in with a thicker blanket and some medicine.

"You can go now Starkey."

"Alright," I say taking my leave and heading back above deck. When I got up there I grabbred her sword, dagger, and coat.

"Hey Starkey!" I hear Murphy shout.

"What!" I holler back.

"This wouldn't be Ivy's would it?" He asks holding up a sword.

"No it's probably from one of the intruders."

"So what should we do with it?"

"Do with what?" and we both turn around to see a very ticked of Captain Hook.

"Um one of the intruders this morning left their sword aboard and we were wondering what to do with it," I say.

"May I see it," He says extending his hand to Murphy with a twisted smile.

"Of course sir," Murphy says and hands it over. As he takes it he begins to examine it looking for any defining marks.

"Huh what's this?" He questions looking at the engraving on the handle.

"Look at this," he says handing me the sword.

The engraving was a skull with cross bones under it and blood trailing down the skull dripping onto the bones. He motioned for me to give it back to him and as he took it he almost seemed lost in thought.

"Do we know anyone with this sign?"

"I don't think so sir."

"Very well… Starkey go tell Smee that Ivy is to go to the docks with him as usual but doesn't have to come to practice this morning."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Starkey wake up the others and tell them to hurry up."

"Alright sir," and with that I went downstairs to wake up the kids and tell Mr. Smee what the Captain had said.

* * *

 **Till next time stay awsome and long live evil :)**

 **~TheWinterSoldier42**


	5. A Tragedy in a Week

Ivy's P.O.V

I was still sore from the fight when I left with Mr. Smee to go to the docks. We got there later than usual but the pickings were still good and we got some pretty decent food that looked to be only a week old. I even managed to find some medicines and a couple books which were a rare find. Just before we left I saw an old and tattered coat hanging on a peg.

"How much?"

"For you dearie two silver pieces."

"One and we got a deal."

"I'll take it," The tradesmen said before handing me the coat.

Back at the docks I helped Mr. Smee put up the food before taking my books and coat to my room. Inside I put the books on my desk and rummaged around in my dresser before I found my sowing kit. Stripping the leather from my old coat I began to fix up my new one.

After stabbing myself a million times and some blood spilling on the coat it was finished and rather good if I say so myself. Putting it on I tested out how freely I could move and came to the conclusion I had done some good work.

Heading back above deck I walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Smee making lunch.

"Smells good."

"Ah thank you dear… Is that the coat from the market?"

"You like?"

"You've done an excellent job patching it up."

"Thank you," I smiled happy that he liked my work.

"Hello darling," Mom said.

"Hi Mom."

"New coat?"

"Yep made it myself."

"As usual," she said with a laugh. "Your Father wants you above deck."

"Ok Mama, bye Mr. Smee."

"Bye Ivy."

Above deck my dad was standing looking out over the Isle, I walked up next to him and wait for him to speak. We stood there for a few more minutes before he finally broke our silence.

"Do you know what's out there Ivy?"

"People."

"Yes but what else."

"Goods."

"And," he looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know, what's out there Father?"

"Your future."

"Oh."

"Ivy dear this is where you will grow up and pillage. I think it's time you go and build you reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"As of tonight you will be kicked off the ship for the next week and have to fend for yourself till your brother comes to get you."

"But Father—"

"No buts I've made up my mind."

"Yes Father."

"You are dismissed."

With that I walked off and back under deck to my room where I stayed till the end of the day when I had to leave.

"Stay safe darling," Mom said handing me my sword and dagger.

"I'll try."

"Bye," my siblings said.

"Good luck," Father's voice sounded above me.

I nodded my head and walked off the ship to shore and disappeared into the heart of the isle.

There were shops everywhere, displays of scarves, jewelry, and food littered every street corner. People were haggling over prices while thieves stole from the back and disappeared amongst the shadows.

"Hey come back here boy!" Someone shouted.

"Ha come and catch me if you can."

A boy with tan skin and brown hair ran past me holding a few items in his arms smirking. The store owner stopped just short of me and shook his head before he went back to his display.

The rest of the week was filled with cuts, nicks, bruises, and an empty belly. Oh I survived but it wasn't a pleasant week at all. When I returned home things seemed different and the atmosphere seemed to have shifted from pleasant to haunting. I learned that my mother died of a fever while I was gone and all her books and treasures had been moved into my room.

I was in disperse and didn't talk to anyone for a week strait, I stayed in my room and read, sewed, and learned to sketch designs and write poetry. When I finally started to socialize again it was clear that things had changed. Father was stricter and from what my siblings had told me he drunk more and had more violent spells.

I spent most of my time with Mr. Smee and the crew learning how to run a ship and take care of it. My days were spent cooking and hanging from ropes while I patched up the sails. Then I would go and have sword fights with the crew and little skirmishes with my siblings from time to time.

As I got older I learned many things through observing my siblings fight and what their week points were. Harry was always striking first and not minding his feet. Harriet was almost too aware planning ahead and getting an unexpected attack. Calista was wild and unpredictable but she had a habit of guarding her middle most.

When I fought them I used my observations to my advantage easily took them down after a few minutes. I was careful not to be too good so I wouldn't upset Father.

As the years went by it was clear things were changing.

* * *

 **Hey eveyone sorry for my absence but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it was kinda fastpaced and short but it's time I got things rolling so the next chapter will be some backstory and then to present time.**

 **Till next time stay awesome and long live evil.**

 **~TheWinterSoldier42**


End file.
